primalragefandomcom-20200215-history
Terrorarc
When awoken by the great cataclysm Terrorarc set out to once again attempt to control and manipulate all life on Urth. While other gods had claimed a stretch of land for themselves, Terrorarc sees this as nothing more then an inconvenience as he will simply claim whatever territory the god he is currently allied with until he inevitably betrays them and moves on to the next. Terrorarc is far from a pushover however, his powerful beak, strong legs, and astounding maneuverability mixed with surprising speed makes him more then capable of living on his own, it is just easier for him to use others to gain what he wants. The band of marauders’ that follow him use a similar method as they will raid whatever village that Terrorarc is not initially aligned with, ravage it, and move on when their god commands. Their leader and Terrorarc’s vassal Dante’ embodies everything that he does and if it wasn’t for his fear of his god’s wrath, he would have allied himself with another god long ago. Terrorarc’s relationship with the other gods of Urth can be seen as edgy especially that with Blizzard and Diablo. Blizzard is possibly one of the few who can see straight through any lies that bellow out of his beak and the same can be said of Diablo. Although Terrorarc attempts to stay on good terms with both, his deceitful ways usually get the best of him and he inevitably betrays them (usually one to the other). Fortunately his trusting yet conniving personality has gotten him back on their good sides many of times and he always seems to be able to get one or the other to side with him. The exact opposite can be said about his relationship with both Sauron and Armadon however. They are merely pawns to be used against one another or against another god. Armadon’s headstrong attitude is something that Terrorarc can easily drive in his enemies’ direction and Sauron is just as simple, as a promise of fresh and large quantities of meat is enough to bring Sauron to his side (though Terrorarc rarely ever completes his part of the bargain). Talon is something of a rival to Terrorarc and though the young raptor is generally seen as an upstart in his eyes, there is a level of respect between the two. However, Terrorarc’s treacherous nature and Talon’s impulsive attitude have forced them to come to blows many times and in one instance started a full blown war. Terrorarc thinks little of Chaos, for despite his genius intellect he is substantially lacking in common sense. He is just another being to keep under his wing until the time he becomes useless and is quickly discarded. Terrorarc has swayed Chaos many times to his side even though Chaos knows he will betray him, there is always something he wants and something Terrorarc always seems to have. A love-hate relationship is possibly the best way to describe Terrorarc and Vertigo. Treachery and manipulation go hand and hand and the two Urth gods know this. Vertigo acts in a rather flirtatious way when around the great bird and Terrorarc does seem to have some strange attraction to the serpent god as she is the only other god who can compete with him on a psychological level; however, their backstabbing ways gets the better of the two of them and as quickly as they align with one another they are just as quickly working on a plan to betray the other. Then their is Slash Fang. The two share an animosity for one another that exceeds even that of Diablo and Blizzard and both will even go out of their way to face one another (even when currently engaged in battle with another god). Slash Fang is the only other god without a true territory and the only god Terrorarc has not attempted to manipulate before betraying him for personal gain as he will simply outright destroy any progress the big cat achieves. No one truly knows why they despise each other so as it is a mystery even to them, though when Blizzard was once asked by the shaman Kaze of the subject; Blizzard with a forlorn look on his face told him “their past is that of one filled with deceit, carnage, and vengeance….. it is their destiny now, one must fall by the other’s hand,” this is last he spoke of the matter. Special Moves: Beak Slash: Terrorarc lunges at his opponent with his powerful beak. 8/150 damage Underhanded: Terrorarc rapidly claws at his opponents. 6/150 damage Terror Rush: Rearing back, Terrorarc slams into an opponent. 10/150 damage Kangaroo Kick: Terrorarc rears up and kicks with both legs, knocking down medium to small ranged combatants. 15/150 damage Treacherous Slam: Terrorarc rams into an opponent at high speed knocking them down. 17/150 damage High Terror Kick: Terrorarc jumps up and slam into an opponents back (can only be done when opponents back is turned). 25/150 damage Eat a Worshipper: Terrorarc bends down and snatches up worshipper. 5/150 damage Finishing Moves: When Your Back is Turned: Terrorarc looks behind his opponent and screams in a frightful way and runs off screen. When the opponent looks behind to see what it was, Terrrorarc rushes back in and jumps on their back and bites their spine crushing it. Deceitful Crush: Terrorarc rapidly kicks his opponent knocking them to the ground and with a final kick crushes their skull. Bird of Prey: Terrorarc jumps off screen and a loud cry is heard. Terrorarc then lands on his opponents back, breaking it, then, with opponent still alive snaps their neck. Non-Canon and Creation Terrorarc was created by Deadpoolrus for deviant art's Primal Rage contest. Category:Non-canon Gods Category:Characters Category:Destructive Beasts